


Code Albion

by Macremae



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Like, Morgana is a boss, a fuck ton of them, sex mentioned but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the mosasaur, Morgana makes a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Albion

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I wanted to put the idea down because it was just too good.

Morgana was not a happy camper. 

She was dripping wet from her encounter with the mosasaur, her clothes were ripped in several places thanks to those goddamn pterodactyls, and today was supposed to be her last day before Break Week. Dammit.

Stomping down Main Street as much as she could in three inch heels, Morgana wrenched her phone from the pocket of her jeans (thank God for waterproofing spells) and speed dialed the first number on the list. The line rang for a full twenty seconds before the other end picked up.

“Mrrff?” came a garbled voice, mixed with heavy panting in the background.

“Merlin, put the sex on hold, get your damn clothes on, and teleport to Isla Nublar.”

The line was silent for a few seconds, and a Morgana what the fuck could be heard.

“E-er how did you know about the… you know.” Merlin said, and Morgana could practically see the blush on his face.

She rolled her eyes. “You answered the phone fifteen seconds later than usual and Arthur is out of breath. Listen, we don’t have a lot of time, this a Code Albion.”

“What????” Merlin and Arthur screeched in usion.

Morgana pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed. Today was not a good day.

“The inevitable happened here and hundreds of dinosaurs are loose,” she continued, “including ones that could escape and pose a serious threat to the mainland. Also, their giant hybrid which has practically every creature in the world in it has escaped, so we need to bring it down.”

“Morgana we’re not going to kill it.” Merlin chatisided 

“It’s eaten over twenty people.”

“Kill the damn thing!” came Arthur from the background.

“Arthur no, we can just tranquilize it.” 

“Do you have a tranquilizer spell Merlin?”

“Well-”

“Boys,” Morgana said, cutting them off, “ you can finish this when you arrive. Now get dressed and get over here or so help me!”

And with that, she ended the call.

After ducking into an abandoned shop to magic herself dry and steal a pair of shoes far more suited to dino-hunting than heels, Morgana dashed out of the building, passing her boss, who was making out with the raptor trainer. Oh, and there were the kids she was supposed to look after.

Eh, they were Claire’s anyway.

There was a flash of light to her right, and she turned to see Merlin and Arthur (fully clothed thank God), looking slightly nauseous.

Arthur groaned. “I wish you wouldn’t distort the laws of time and space like that.” he complained.

“Shut up,” replied Merlin, “they’re my powers to abuse!”

“Yes,” said Morgana, drawing their attention, “and you do a lovely job of that. Now if we can get to the task at hand…”

Merlin nodded as Arthur adjusted his grip on Excalibur, and the trio headed into the jungle.


End file.
